Heretofore, as a working medium for heat cycle such as a coolant for a refrigerator, a coolant for an air conditioner, a working fluid for power generation system (such as exhaust heat recovery power generation), a working medium for a latent heat transport apparatus (such as a heat pipe) or a secondary cooling medium, a chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) such as chlorotrifluoromethane or dichlorodifluoromethane or a hydrochlorofluorocarbon (HCFC) such as chlorodifluoromethane has been used. However, influences of CFCs and HCFCs over the ozone layer in the stratosphere have been pointed out, and their use are regulated at present.
Accordingly, as a working medium for heat cycle, a hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) which has less influence over the ozone layer, such as difluoromethane (HFC-32), tetrafluoroethane or pentafluoroethane, has been used. However, it is pointed out that HFCs may cause global warming. Accordingly, development of a working medium for heat cycle which has less influence over the ozone layer and has a low global warming potential is an urgent need.
For example, 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (HFC-134a) used as a coolant for an automobile air conditioner has a global warming potential so high as 1,430 (100 years). Further, in an automobile air conditioner, the coolant is highly likely to leak out to the air e.g. from a connection hose or a bearing.
As a coolant which replaces HFC-134a, carbon dioxide and 1,1-difluoroethane (HFC-152a) having a global warming potential of 124 (100 years) which is low as compared with HFC-134a, have been studied.
However, with carbon dioxide, the equipment pressure tends to be extremely high as compared with HFC-134a, and accordingly there are many problems to be solved in application to all the automobiles. HFC-152a has a range of inflammability, and has a problem for securing the safety.
As a working medium for heat cycle which has less influence over the ozone layer and has less influence over global warming, a hydrofluoroolefin (HFO) having a carbon-carbon double bond which is easily decomposed by OH radicals in the air is conceivable.
As a working medium for heat cycle comprising a HFO, for example, the following have been known.
(1) 3,3,3-Trifluoropropene (HFO-1243zf), 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (HFO-1234ze), 2-fluoropropene (HFO-1261yf), 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (HFO-1234yf) and 1,1,2-trifluoropropene (HFO-1243yc) (Patent Document 1).
(2) 1,2,3,3,3-Pentafluoropropene (HFO-1225ye), trans-1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (HFO-1234ze(E)), cis-1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (HFO-1234ze(Z)) and HFO-1234yf (Patent Document 2).
However, each of HFOs in (1) is insufficient in the cycle performance (capacity). Further, among HFOs in (1), one having a low proportion of fluorine atoms is combustible.
Each of HFOs in (2) is also insufficient in the cycle performance (capacity).